


Lex: Raptor Pet

by Bi_and_proud_as_fuck



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, Breasts, Captured, Dino sex, Dino/Human Relationship(s), Dinosaurs, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Teenagers, Human, Human Owned By Non-Human, Leashes, Light Petting, Loss of Virginity, Multi, My First Smut, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Master/Mistress, Non-Human Owner, Non-human, Obedience, Obedient, Ownership, Pet Play, Sex, Smut, Submission, Submissive, Submissive Character, Velociraptors, Virginity, Young, boobs, collared, owned, tamed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_and_proud_as_fuck/pseuds/Bi_and_proud_as_fuck
Summary: An alternate universe in which Lex gets left behind during the first film. 6 years later, Lex (now 18) has survived, but is captured by a pack of raptors!They want nothing more than a little pet of their own, one they can have “fun” with ;)So yeah it’s Lex being captured and turned into their little teen fuckpet :)Not beastiality tho cos raptors are super fucking smart in these and they’re fictional :POh and 18+ af





	1. The Capture

It had been 6 years now. 6 years since she’d become separated from the others. 6 years since she’d been left here, forced to watch the helicopter leave without her. 6 years since she’d been forgotten...

In those 6 years, nobody had come for her. 

She’s probably been assumed dead by now. But Lex wasn’t dead. For those 6 years, she had survived. Barely, but still, she’d survived.

At first it was hard. Being so young to begin with, she struggled to keep herself safe. At first, she’d had the smart idea of using the visitor centre as a place to hide. Most of the buildings existed in that one complex, so Lex expected that it’d be safe. But she’d forgotten to barricade the doors properly. Before too long it was overrun with dinosaurs, and Lex had no choice but to escape into the jungle.

Once she was forced into the outdoors, the struggle to survive only became harder. The nights were cold, the food was scarce, and plenty of hungry carnivores wanted her as a quick and easy snack.

Luckily, Lex was able to find safety within the herds. The large number of Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus within the park helped keep Lex safe. Their gigantic size helped protect the small, soft human who travelled alongside them...

6 years after that....

Lex yawned as she awoke, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms to properly wake herself up. She rested for a moment, lying herself against the belly of the enormous Brachiosaur, who still slumbered.

Lex had found that the largest of the herd paid no attention to her, and as such were more than happy for the young girl to cuddle up to them for warmth. 

Lex was completely nude, not a single item of clothing remained on her stunning body. Lex had dumped her clothes after they kept getting snagged on branches. Her breasts were nothing extraordinary, only a B cup, but they were still an irresistible sight.

Despite living out in the wild, she exhibited good health, and in fact almost enjoyed it...

Lex slowly rose, before walking over to a clump of trees where a large number of the herd had gathered. Here, they fed on the leaves and fruits that grew where the forest met the meadows. They grew too far up for her, but luckily the herd would always manage to inadvertently knock some fruits to the ground...

Lex scampered, collecting as many fruits as she could without getting trampled on. Satisfied with what she’d gathered, Lex ran off to just outside the herd to begin eating her breakfast...

The fruits were delicious, plump and juicy. Lex smiled as she ate, a few drops of juice managing to dribble down her chin and onto her supple bosom... 

Suddenly, the general calm of the grassland was disrupted as the herd began to stampede...

Everything was a blur for Lex, a blur of dino legs and dust. Somehow she managed to survive the rush, but as the dust cleared, she realised the rest of the herd had abandoned her. She soon saw why...

Not too far ahead of her, maybe 50 ft, a pack of raptors had taken down one of the older Parasaurolophus. Lex watched as they began eating from the carcass, tearing it apart like a birthday present. She never liked seeing the carnivores eat. After all, she happened to be a vegetarian... 

She suddenly noticed, to her horror, that one of the raptors was looking right at her!

She noticed it had something in it’s hand, something long, it almost looked like rope...

Lex didn’t have time to find out, as almost as soon as she’d seen the raptor, it had begun running right towards her!

She sprinted away as fast as her legs could carry her... If she could just make it to that tree, she’d be safe...

Imagine her surprise as a second raptor leaped from the trees, teeth bared and lips raised into a snarl!

Lex bolted away in the opposite direction, away from both of them, towards the open fields. As she looked behind her, she realised something was wrong... The raptors could easily catch up with her, but they weren’t... They kept just enough distance, just enough...

To eventually tire her out.

Lex couldn’t run anymore. Exhausted, her legs gave way, and she plummeted to the ground. She heard the raptors approaching her, and realised that this was it, this was the end for her... She hoped they’d make it quick...

Lex shut her eyes and succumbed to exhaustion just as the raptors reached her...

Sometime later, Lex awoke to find she was still very much alive. Something was different though...

As her vision focused, Lex realised the pair of raptors were staring at her... In fear she began to run, but was somehow stopped by something around her neck...

As Lex got to her feet, she tried to remove the thing around her neck... It was some sort of leash!

“Who could have leashed me?” Lex thought, bewildered, “I’m the only one left!”

Lex stared at the leash following it from her to a raptor, who was holding the handle firmly in its grasp....

Lex’s mind was all over the place, and at first she thought she must have hit her head when she fell...

But then the raptor snarled at her, and Lex gulped.... It had trapped her, collared her like an animal...

And now it was walking back towards the kill with its captive in tow...

Lex didn’t dare pull against her new owner.... She knew it could kill her in an instant if it wanted to... If she was gonna get out of this alive, she’d need to cooperate...

The second raptor walked behind her, acting as a further deterrent should she try anything.

Before long they’d reached the rest of the pack... Her captor said something to them in raptor talk, and they all stopped and stared at her... If Lex wasn’t feeling uneasy before, she certainly was now...

The other raptors, all except for the one holding her leash, stepped aside... A lone raptor stepped forward as leader... It began approaching the helpless girl, and Lex froze in fear...

The raptor began inspecting her, sniffing and nuzzling her body to check her condition....

It began by nuzzling Lex’s perfect boobs, checking them for firmness, before doing the same to her soft ass..... Eventually, the raptor reached her virgin pussy.... It nuzzled it a few times before sniffing it, breathing in and out and almost making Lex moan....

A tongue came out to lick it, and Lex couldn’t hold back any longer... Her body working against her instincts, she let out a soft, gentle moan....

The raptors all inhaled audibly and jumped a little, shocked almost by the unexpected sound... If Lex hadn’t been so paralysed with fear she probably would’ve too...

Once the leader was satisfied, the pack began to turn towards the jungle.... Lex stood there, unable to move...

As her leash pulled taught, her owner snarled at her, and Lex snapped back into reality....

As they met the forest, her captor suddenly beckoned for her to go down... Lex was confused by this, but a threatening snarl by one of the other raptors made it clear to her, and she obediently got on all fours... 

They walked for hours, Lex’s supple young breasts swinging slightly with each step...

Eventually, the sun began to set, and the pack settled down to rest....

As the rest of her pack was settling down, Lex’s new owner pulled her towards a small watering hole... Lex was parched from the journey, and felt almost grateful as she was allowed to drink her fill..... Afterwards, they visited a small tree... It’s fruits were bitter, but Lex didn’t care... She was starving....

Soon, both her and her captor tired, and she witnessed the intelligent dino tying her leash to a tree... She wouldn’t be escaping tonight...

As her owner lay down, Lex realised she may have to lie with them... It was too cold otherwise...

As Lex shivered, she reluctantly approached her owner... He thankfully let her lie with him, even pulling her close... Lex was still scared, but also somewhat comforted.... She felt, as crazy as it sounded, loved...

Suddenly, she felt the clawed hand of her owner touch her head... But the claws did not touch her... She felt the skin pads brush across her hair, and realised she was being stroked....

Lex felt hesitant, but didn’t want to risk her life... So she let her captor pet her, like an animal....

Eventually, tiredness overcame the teen pet, and she slowly fell asleep, gently being stroked by her new owner....


	2. Lex is trained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get much more interesting for Lex in this chapter: Her owner has decided to train her!

Lex slowly opened her eyes, sunlight cascading down through the trees. It took her a moment for her memory to return to her, but as soon as it did it woke her up fully...

Lex didn’t dare stretch this time, she was terrified. Lex lifted her head to look around her.... The small clearing was filled with sleeping raptors. Lex searched with her eyes for any sign of wakefulness but found none. She couldn’t understand it though, why are they keeping her captive? Maybe they were keeping her for food, just in case the herbivore population ran dry... Lex gulped nervously at the thought. She had to find a way to escape...

Lex tried to lift her hands, but found that they were being stopped by something... something scaly... It was only then that Lex remembered her owner. He had embraced her, hugging her not unlike a toy. There was no way she could escape her owner’s grip without waking him, and even if she could, there was still the problem of the leash.... She studied the leash closely, she wondered how a raptor had managed to make it, none of this made any sense... She looked closer, small faded words becoming visible as she studied it. “PROP█RTY OF ING█N”, was stamped onto the leash, and Lex realised it must’ve belonged to the company, they must have made it before...

Lex shook her head, trying her best to prevent the tears forming in her eyes... She remembered how they’d just left her.... How scared she’d been..... She couldn’t hold back any longer, and soon tears were rolling down her cheeks.. It was then that her owner woke up... The two of them stared at each other for a moment, the young girl now beginning to softly sob. The raptor probably didn’t understand what was happening, Lex thought... Her owner’s face came closer, its reptilian eyes studying her, trying to decipher her strange behaviour... Lex looked down, to scared to look at him anymore... She spoke to him for the first time, doubting he’d understand her human words. ”P-please... don’t hurt me...” pleaded Lex, her voice weak and fearful, her eyes so filled with tears she could barely see...

Lex felt her owners hand slowly pet her, stroking her head comfortingly, although Lex refused to believe that this behaviour was anything close to intentionally nice... It probably meant something else to raptors.... Lex was even more surprised when the tongue of her captor came out to lap up her tears, making sure to be gentle with her soft skin... Lex looked up, tears in her eyes and confusion in her face... “Why... Why are you keeping me here?” Lex asked her owner, hoping it could recognise her body language at the very least... She felt the raptor pull her close again, but this time it seemed to... hug her? Lex was still wary, but it seemed as if this raptor was hugging her, the softer part of its hand rubbing her back comfortingly... Lex felt so conflicted...

On one hand, the rubbing felt nice, and it had been so long since anybody had comforted her. On the other hand, she could be misinterpreting its actions - perhaps this was just something it did to see if she had enough meat on her bones. In the end though, Lex gave in, and hugged her owner back.... She had to believe it was true, and that this raptor really cared for her... It helped her cope.

Her owner eventually stopped hugging Lex, standing up and staring down at her as it had before. Lex slowly and awkwardly stood up on all fours, still unaccustomed to the unusual form of locomotion... The raptor pet her head again, like you would a dog, and began leading Lex to the watering hole, the young girl crawling along behind him like the pet she was... Once Lex had quenched their thirst, she was led to the same tree as yesterday and fed the small, sour tasting fruits. After this, however, they did not return to the group. Instead, she saw her owner pick up a packet of something... it looked like it had been placed there by it intentionally for greater ease of access. Lex was led away from the pack, her ass swaying slightly with each step...

They stopped in another nearby clearing, and her owner opened the packet slightly with its claw to reveal... sweets! Lex was excited, she hadn’t had sweets in such a long time. But why was her owner bringing her out here just to give her sweets? Her owner made an unusual, specific call directly at her, and motioned for her to sit, pushing down on her backside slightly and mimicking the sitting motion itself. Lex sat obediently, and was rewarded with a sweet. Lex ate the tiny morsel quickly, the taste heavenly after so many years without it. Then Lex realised, this wasn’t just her being given the sweets for nothing: Lex was being trained!

The training continued for about an hour or so. Lex was taught many important tricks, such as “play dead”, which was more for if a T. Rex were to come across her, and a strange move that made her point her ass in the air and wiggle it... The poor naive Lex had no idea why her owner would want that, but she would soon find out... Her owner eventually returned to the pack with her, Lex smiling almost proudly from the many tricks she’d learnt and sweets she’d eaten.

The pack began moving again, this time heading in the opposite direction to yesterday... Lex found this strange to say the least. They appeared to be heading somewhere, but where that place was was a mystery Lex could only speculate on. They walked for hours, Lex crawling along with them... Being on all fours and being below them made her feel so inferior, but Lex was beginning to see the benefits of being owned by them... With the raptors, she was looked after, given food and water, but most importantly of all, she was loved...

Her pack managed to kill a few of the smaller dinosaurs that roamed the jungle, and so they were well fed. Afterwards, dusk began to set in, and the pack settled in another predetermined clearing.

As Lex began to fall asleep that night, she felt something behind her... Something pushing her as it grew bigger... Her eyes widened as she realised it was her masters large, long raptor cock. It felt tough, hard and leathery... it pushed the girls petite body forward with every growth, the sheer size of it making Lex an obstacle in its way... It was then that she felt her owner begin positioning her, getting her in place to breed with her..... Lex looked up at her owner, tears beginning to form quickly.... “P-please, I-I’m not ready..... I don’t w-want to do this please...” Lex’s voice was desperate, small and infirm. She expected him to ignore her pleas, to take what he owned... But he didn’t. His size grew smaller, and he began to pet Lex again, just like the night before... Lex grew more and more puzzled... She knew about sex to some small extent, and understood that that was what had nearly happened, but she still didn’t understand exactly what was happening.... All she knew was that, whatever it was trying to do to her, it had stopped.

Lex rested her head down on her owner and slowly fell asleep, feeling for the first time in a long time that she might truly be loved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> If anybody has any feedback or ideas for this don’t be afraid to let me know :3


	3. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her master already owns her body and soul. All that’s left is for him to claim his prize ;3

It was almost strange. Just a few days ago she’d been terrified of her owner, desperate to escape... But now the only thing that terrified her was the thought of being without him.

It had been about 4 days now, and Lex was beginning to become accustomed to being owned by the raptors. She happily crawled along as the pack travelled towards an unknown destination, obeying any and all commands given by her owner.

Things were going perfectly... But then the Dilophosaurus showed up.

Everything happened in a flash, and it took Lex a while to fully run through what had happened...

She had been crawling alongside her owner, feeling so safe and secure, when out of nowhere a Dilophosaurus leaped from the dense jungle. For a second it stood there, frill extended and ready to attack!

Lex stared at the monster with intense fear. She’d read the guidebooks at the park, she knew what it could do...

She expected the pack to abandon her, to leave her as a sacrifice to this hungry beast....

Instead she watched in shock as her owner stepped in front of her and another raptor attacked and killed the threat.

She hugged her owner tight as he did the same, crying as she did.... Through her tears she barely noticed the venom splattered on a nearby tree...

But that was hours ago. Right now the pack had settled down to rest, the moon now the only source of light.

Only she and her owner were awake, having settled down later than the others. She hoped it was dark enough that he couldn’t see her blushing...

Ever since he had saved her life she had felt like this, this feeling of wanting, a want to be protected and loved and cherished, all of which she already had.

But she felt something else now, something she’d never felt before. All she knew was whatever her owner had planned to do to her a few days ago was what she wanted and needed right now.

“H-hey”, she said, incredibly nervous.

Her owner answered her by nuzzling her, rubbing his head against hers in a sign of affection.

“I... I wanna try that thing again... That thing you tried to do to me the day after you rescued me...”

Her owner didn’t understand English, he had no idea what she meant. Lex would have to show him...

She replicated the command she had been taught a few days ago, lifting her ass into the air and wiggling it... Her owner understood this time, and he began positioning his pet, getting her ready to be claimed.

Lex felt so happy and excited that she could barely wait, she wanted to make him happy, she wanted to share an experience with him...

It didn’t take her owner long to find the hole.

He entered her from behind slowly, gently, making sure she had time to adjust to its size. It was long, but not too wide as to make entering her impossible.

She moaned and groaned as this happened, so many new feelings and emotions bubbling up at once.

Her owner “kissed” and nuzzled her a few times to see if she was ready to continue. She smiled and nodded, she was nothing but his fucktoy now...

He began humping her slowly, holding back the urge to speed up. The stimulation Lex received from this felt like heaven, like a need she had never known she needed was finally being taken care of.

After this he sped up a little more, allowing her to get accustomed to the pleasure coursing through her.

Lex continued to pant and moan, her brain being flooded with hormones and her nerves sending signals she didn’t even know existed..

As she lay there, lost in pleasure, she felt her owner’s kiss again and attempted to kiss him back, only managing to rub her face next to his as the pleasure took over her basic motor functions.

Satisfied that she was ready, he began humping at full pelt, faster than anything she could have ever imagined.

Lex’s face was sideways on the floor now, as was her whole body aside from her rear. A look of pure bliss was on her face, a look of satisfaction. She drooled and moaned, all higher brain function disabled by the pure pleasure running through her...

They were both close now, so very near to the climax. Her owner made all sorts of sounds as he neared it, as did she..

Eventually, the pleasure just got too much...

Lex and her owner exploded into orgasm, both moaning loudly and incoherently as they reached the end of their experience.

Her owner kissed and nuzzled her as both of them panted and came down from their climaxes.

Lex was exhausted, so tired and weak from being bred. She stayed awake for a few seconds more to greet her lovers affections before passing out, her small form slumped and satisfied.

Her owner pet her for a while before falling asleep himself. He had claimed his property, and that was the last thing he needed to make her truly his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long, a lot of things got in the way.
> 
> Merry late Christmas everyone 🎄
> 
> And a Happy New Year ^^ <3

**Author's Note:**

> I had notes here but deleted them like an idiot :P


End file.
